Apa arti cinta?
by Bipper Natsume
Summary: "Ajari aku arti cinta dan buat aku bahagia"..."Kau sungguh egois,namun aku akan tetap mencintaimu,,Akan kutunjukan arti cinta dan akan kupastikan kau bahagia Fyodor"...#HBD Fyodor


***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Kafka Asagiri and Harukawa 35**

 **And this story by Bipper Natsume**

 _ **/Ini cerita untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Fyodor Dostoyevsky tercintah/**_

 **Hanya sekedar hasup gak jelas dari seorang jomblo**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction Special For Fyodor**

 **Romance,Komedi,School** **,Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **Gender Swich(Khusus Chuuya),Komedi gk beraturan,EYD???peduli setan,Drama kek gitu lah,Banyak kekurangan,GAJE parah...Typo bertebaran,kemungkinan OOC,AU/AR,Dan lain-lain...Himbau** **an humor garing dan jangan berharap sesuai ekspetasi..Silahkan baca guys**

 **Sumary:**

 _ **"Ajari aku arti cinta dan buat aku bahagia"..."Kau sungguh egois,namun aku akan tetap mencintaimu akan kutunjukan arti cinta,dan akan kupastikan kau bahagia Fyodor".**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hari Sabtu tanggal 11 November di Kota Yokohama**

Terduduk pada sebuah kursi dalam kafe..Jam menunjukan pukul 05.30/pagi banget ya/...Setia dengan topi bulu dan raven gelapnya,mulai meminum kopi panas dengan santainya

Kemudian perlahan-lahan datang orang-orang staff kafe tersebut/berangkat kerja gitu lho maksudnya/..menyapa Fyodor dan pergi untuk ganti pakaian/seragam kafe/

"Selamat pagi Dostoyevsky-sama"Seorang gadis mengenakan seragam SMA menggebrak meja dengan tersenyum

"Selamat pagi Agatha Christie"Jawab Fyodor dengan senyum ringan

"Rajin sekali kau sudah memakai seragam pagi ini"Christie mulai duduk

"Yah,pagi ini cukup dingin"Kembali meminum kopi panasnya

"Tunggu,gak ada hubungannya"Christie menatap Fyodor sedikit heran

"Ah,ku dengar Dazai dan Chuuya berpacaran"Fyodor berujar

"Ya begitulah,mereka cocok"Christie pergi ke dalam dapur kafe

Setelah Christie kembali membawa secangkir teh dan duduk kembali

"Kita berempat sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan mereka berdua merasakan perasaan yang sama,aku sungguh iri"Fyodor menatap cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah

"Dasar jomblo"Christie meminum tehnya

"Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya hari ini"Fyodor begumam yang sedikit di dengar Christie

"Kau akan mengatakan apa?"Christie bertanya

"Bukan apa-apa..Ayo berangkat"Fyodor segera menghabiskan kopinya dan berdiri

"Uh,baiklah"Christie juga berdiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di sekolah**

Fyodor duduk di kursi sambil main smartphone/njay/...Lumayan buat nonton anime lagian masih jam 06.00

Tiba-tiba hal tak mengenakan hati muncul...Yak,pasangan baru di kelas muncul yaitu Dazai dan Chuuya

"Yo Fyodor"Dazai memberi salam

"Anjir pake gandengan tangan juga"Batin Fyodor sambil melihat kawannya

/Ngenes ama

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian"Fyodor tersenyum

"Hahaha,tentu kawanku..kapan nyusul Fyo"Goda Dazai

"Jangan kek gitu lah"Christie menyela pembicaraan

"Kasihan jomblo"Tambah Christie

Dazai tertawa renyah

"Dazai"Panggil surai orange di sampingnya

"Ada apa Chuuya?"Dazai menjawab

"Ikut aku sebentar"Menarik Dazai keluar kelas

Setelah mereka pergi

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang pacaran"Tegas Fyodor sambil mematikan hp nya

"Semua jomblo pasti bakal bilang kek gitu"Christie menepuk pundak Fyodor dan pergi entah kemana

"Jomblo ya"Gumam Fyodor sambil tersenyum/Apaan nih/

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

"Sungguh hari yang melelahkan"Fyodor menegak minuman kaleng sambil bersandar di pohon

Langit mulai berubah menjadi orange,Sebenarnya sudah pulang sejak tadi namun Fyodor masih nongkrong bareng kawan bernama Ace..Lebih tepatnya ngerjain sambil malak Ace..Lumayan lah di traktir nasi kucing sebungkus :"v

"FYODOR"Seorang yang di sinyalir sebagai ketua osis datang menghampiri Fyodor dengan wajah marah

"Sakaguchi Ango"Fyodor tersenyum ringan

"Kau selalu menyebut nama lengkap orang saat bertemu"Ango membetulkan kaca matanya

"Apa yang kau mau Ketua Osis"Fyodor kembali menegak minumannya sampai habis

"Kenapa kau tidak datang saat rapat hari ini??Kau sudah tau bahwa semua pengurus osis akan rapat hari ini"Ango menyodorkan buku catatan osis miliknya

"Huh,aku lupa..Lagian kenapa jadwal rapat dalam minggu ini di adakan dua kali..Karna hari ini adalah ulang tahunku bukan"Fyodor menerka jawaban

"Ya begitu,namun aku kemari untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih penting"Ango kembali membenarkan kaca mata miliknya

"Hal penting?"Fyodor -sedikit- terheran

"Kau pasti sudah dengar tentang hubungan Nakahara Chuuya dan Osamu Dazai..Aku ingin mengatakan tentang berhati-hatilah"Ango memulai pembicaraan

"Ah begitu ya"Fyodor menjawab malas

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Nakahara"Ango mendekat

"Jijik njir..Jangan dekat-dekat napa"Fyodor sedikit menghindar

"Yah"Ango mundur kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kau,Dazai,Chuuya,dan Christie adalah teman sejak kecil dan cerita hidup kalian sama yaitu tidak memiliki keluarga kecuali Nakahara yang masih mempunyai kakak-"

"Lalu"Fyodor memotong

"Jangan menyela"Tegas Ango

"Ok"Jawab singkat

"Singkatnya..Kau jangan mendekati Chuuya sekarang,aku sudah tau bahwa kau mencintai Chuuya begitu pula dengan Dazai dan hal ini sejak kalian kecil"Mendengar hal ini membuat Fyodor terdiam

"Aku juga tau pola pikirmu Fyodor,kau akan berfikir untuk merebut Chuuya ketika dia bertengkar dengan Dazai..Atau mungkin kau mencuci pikiran Chuuya agar bisa membalas cintamu"Tambah Ango

"Tunggu...Di sini kau datang dan memberiku ceramah"Fyodor poker face

"Gak juga sih..Aku cuma ngasih tau aja,kan muka lu kayak orang tukang tikung..Jadi antisipasi lah"Ekspresi Ango mulai berubah

"Kau itu mirip dengan Dazai"Ujar Ango

"Wajah kami hampir mirip namun jalan kami berbeda asal kau tau"Fyodor masih dengan wajah malas

"Hmmm...Jika di pikir hidup Chuuya tidak akan berat jika dia bersama dirimu atau Dazai,karna kau dan Dazai memiliki warisan keluarga yang menjanjikan..Dazai mewarisi kantor perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal dan kau pemilik kafe terkenal dari keturunan Dostoyevsky..Dengan begitu kalian adalah orang sukses dengan umur muda"Ango berbicara panjang lebar

"Apa mulut mu gak capek?"Tanya Fyodor"

"Gak,aku kek gini biar hidup lu tuh enak Fyodor"Mendadak Ango menggunakan kata gaul

"Kau tak perlu khawatir akan diriku"Fyodor masih dengan malasnya menggubris Ango

"Chuuya telah menemukan cintanya..Jangan kau hancurkan"Ango memberi wejangan

Fyodor sedikit kesal dan meremas kaleng minumannya yang telah kosong dengan kasar dan akhirnya hancur

Melihat sikap Fyodor...Ango sedikit ketakutan,karna Fyodor itu sama kek Dazai kalo marah bisa bikin geger satu sekolah

"A...aah...Mungkin waktuku untuk pergi"Ango sedikit mundur

"Pikirkan apa kataku Fyodor..Aku ada banyak tugas sampai jumpa"Ango berjalan pergi

"Ah satu lagi..Selamat ulang tahun Dostoyevsky-kun"Tambah Ango sambil tersenyum

Setelah Ango pergi

"Cinta"Bergumam dengan penuh kesal dan membuang kaleng yang sudah remuk di sembarang tempat

Angin dingin mulai berhembus,Raven gelap miliknya yang sedikit panjang mengikuti hembusan angin dengan tenang...Sepi...Hening...Tak lama kemudian-

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan Fyodor,kau bisa kena denda lho"Seorang gadis dengan iris samudra dan raven jeruk mengambil kaleng yang ada di tanah

"Nakahara Chuuya"Fyodor tersentak

"Cukup Chuuya saja Fyo..Lagian kita ini telah berteman sejak kecil tau"Chuuya membuang kaleng pada tempat sampah di dekat kursi taman /sekolah maksudnya/ dan duduk di sana

"Duduklah Fyodor"Chuuya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya

Fyodor menurut/iya lah orang naksir/

"Kenapa kau belum pulang"Fyodor bertanya

"Aku ada kegiatan ekskul drama hari ini..Aku sedang menunggu Atsushi-kun"Chuuya tersenyum

" _Shit,manis banget njir..Kenapa gak jadi pacar gua aja sih"_ Fyodor yang ngenes akibat baper

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini Fyo?"Chuuya ganti bertanya

"Chuuya,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"Fyodor menatap Chuuya serius

"Apa"Chuuya sedikit heran karna perkataan sebelumnya tidak di gubris

"Aku mencintaimu...Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu Chuuya"Fyodor mendekat

"Tapi aku-"

"Iya..kau sudah milik Dazai,aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja..Setidaknya aku sudah tidak memendamnya lagi"Fyodor menjauh

"Rasanya pasti sakit..Sangat sakit saat mengetahui cinta kita tak terbalas"Chuuya menunduk

"Ya begitulah"Fyodor hanya menjawab singkat

"Kehidupanku tidak sepahit Kau,Dazai,dan Christie..Memang orang tuaku telah tiada sama seperti kalian,namun aku masih mempunyai seorang kakak..Aku merasa tidak pantas bersama kalian..Aku tak bisa mengerti kesedihan kalian..Aku..aku..Aku hanya menjadi beban"Chuuya menangis

"Kau dan Dazai telah mencintaiku sejak kecil bukan..Aku baru tau hari ini dari Christie..Dan karena aku,kau dan Dazai jadi bermusuhan..Aku sungguh biadap"Chuuya masih menangis

"Chuuya,itu bukan salahmu..Aku lah yang bodoh karena mencintai orang yang jelas sudah bersama dengan sahabatku"Fyodor mengusap kepala Chuuya

"Kini aku telah merasakan kebahagiaan Dazai..Sekarang ia mengetahui apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang..Mungkin kau juga harus merasakan Fyodor..Tapi bukan denganku,Kau tau...bahwa sebenarnya Christie mencintaimu lho..Apa kau tak sadar"Ujar si raven jeruk

"Hah..Christie??"Fyodor terkejut

"Iya..mungkin kau harus bicara dengannya"Chuuya kembali tersenyum

"Temukan arti cinta bagimu dan apa itu kasih sayang..Carilah orang lain Fyodor,mungkin aku tak akan bisa bersamamu namun aku yakin orang lain bisa"Chuuya mulai berdiri

"Begitu kah??"Fyodor masih tersentak

Chuuya mengangguk

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu..Aku akan mencari Atsushi-kun,atau nanti akan terlambat..Sampai jumpa"Chuuya mulai pergi

Chuuya terhenti sebentar dan berkata kepada Fyodor "Selamat ulang tahun Fyodor Dostoyevsky"Si iris biru tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali berjalan

" _Apa itu cinta???aku tak mengerti maksudmu..Kasih sayang???Aku terlahir hanya untuk menjadi pemilik kafe keluarga Dostoyevsky,Aku mengatur..aku memimpin semua..Berusaha menjaga reputasi yang telah di bangun pendahuluku..Bahkan sejak kecil aku selalu di ajari untuk mengelola kafe..Semua tak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang ku mau"_ Kalimat dalam hati Fyodor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih melamun...Hening...Senyap hingga suara gadis membangunkan lamunan si topi bulu

"Fyodor"Panggil gadis itu

"Agatha Christie"Sahut Fyodor dengan terkejut

"Hadeh...selalu memanggil nama lengkap"Christie mulai duduk di dekat Fyodor

"Christie"Panggil Fyodor sambil mendekat

"A...a...aapa..??"Christie sedikit menjauh dengan wajah yang bersemu

"Apa itu cinta??apa itu kasih sayang??"Fyodor semakin mendekat

"Eum,...Aku"Christie mulai malu karna Fyodor yang semakin dekat

"Ajari aku arti cinta...Buat aku bahagia Christie"Fyodor mencium pipi Christie

"Apa maksudmu?"Christie masih bersemu merah segera berdiri dari kursi

"Hari ini aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Chuuya-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh"Christie memotong kalimat Fyodor

"Dia menolakku"Singkat Fyodor

"Sudah kuduga"Christie mendekat ke arah Fyodor

"Chuuya mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku..Aku tak tau arti cinta..Ajari aku arti cinta..buat aku bahagia"Fyodor memeluk Christie erat

Pelukan terlepas...kemudian

"Kau sungguh egois..Namun aku akan tetap mencintaimu,Akan ku tunjukan apa arti cinta..Dan ku pastikan kau bahagia Fyodor"Christie tersenyum

"Sekarang mari kita ke kafe milikmu Fyodor"Christie menarik Fyodor

Fyodor tersenyum

"Jadi lah milikku Christie"Ujar Fyodor

"Jadikan aku milikmu Dostoyevsky-sama"Sahut Christie dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang ranum

" _Selamat ulang tahun Fyodor Dostoyevsky"_ Kalimat yang di dengar oleh Fyodor hari ini

Memulai cerita baru dan membuat kenangan yang indah

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Fyodor..Kini kau bahagia dengan sahabat kecilmu"Dazai berada di atap sekolah dengan membawa smartphone..Dazai tersenyum dengan hasil kameranya

"Aku dan Chuuya,kemudian Christie dengan Fyodor..Persahabatan kita telah lengkap"Melihat foto yang ia ambil yaitu Christie dan Fyodor bergandeng tangan di sore hari penuh angin bulan November

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note:**

 **Yups,kembali dengan saya author kurang hasup...Kebut semalam jadi mungkin ada typo atau kata yang gak pas gitu**

 **Dan juga endingnya GAJE parah/gomen/**

 **Dan juga Hari ini Ultah Fyodor...Kyaaaaa,otanjoubi my love/tergeletak/?**

 **Jadi sebenernya mau di bikin Fyoda tapi kalo Fyoda alurnya beda lagi..Untuk Fyoda masih dalam proses yang entah kapan selesai**

 **Jadi Agatha Christie itu gak tau OOC ato gak soalnya di manga cuma muncul sekali,jadi saya gak tau gimana gambarin sikapnya../Saya ship Fyodor x Christie tapi gak tau kok bisa ngeship mereka/**

 **Ok..Berniat review??Request??Kritik??Saran??Pm?? saya terima semua**

 _ **11 November 2017**_

 _ **Bipper Natsume**_


End file.
